I Miss You
by uknowyunyunho
Summary: Ketika takdir memisahkan mereka dan mempertemukan mereka kembali karena kebaikan seorang ibu yang menyangi anaknya- bad summary-OneShoot- Yunjae- NC.


**I Miss You**

Cast : Yunjae

Rating : M

Warning : Boy x boy , Yaoi , Gaje , Typo(s) , Abal, Baru pertama buat Fic Nc kayak gini (?) maaf kalau aneh ._.v

**-OneShoot-**

**Don't like Don't Read Yo~~**

"Yunnie..." Gumam Jaejoong. Menatap jendala kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bogoshipo Yunnie" tidak terasa tetesan bening keluar dari mata doe nya. Dia meringkukkan kakinya dan menenggelamkan dirinya diatas kasur yang empuk. Menangis dan terus menangis. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Sudah sebulan ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Jung Yunho kekasihnya karena appanya melarang menemuinya lagi. Sejak awal appa mengetahui hubungan mereka. Dia tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Yunho. Apakah appanya tidak tau bahwa anaknya ini mencintai namja itu melebihi apapun.

"Jae… buka pintunya nak umma mohon." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya.

Tidak ada sahutan seperti biasa wanitu hanya bisa mendesah. Menatap khawatir orang yang ada dibalik pintu ini. Pasalnya dia beberapa hari ini mulai mengurung diri dikamar dan tidak mau makan sedikit pun. Dia khawatir terjadi apa-apa sama anaknya itu.

"Jae…. Umma mohon sayang, buka kan pintunya….hiks." Wanita paruh baya itu mulai menangis. Air mata yang selama ini dia tahan keluar begitu saja. Demi apapun dia sangat menyayangi anaknya itu dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa.

"u-umma…" gumam namja cantik yang sedang meringkuk diatas kasur itu.

Dia samar-samar mendengar suara tangisan diluar kamarnya. Dan dia tau siapa yang sedang menangis diluar itu. Dia sangat menyayang ummanya itu dan dari dulu dia paling tidak bisa melihat ummanya menangis. Sungguh dia tidak tahan mendengarnya.

Namja cantik itu mulai bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Membuka pintu yang terkunci itu.

**CKLEK…**

Suara pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan ummanya yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menangis dengan airmata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Miris dia melihat ummanya seperti itu.

"Jaejoong…." Ucap Wanita paruh baya itu dengan suara terisak.

"u-umma…. Mianhae." Ucap Jaejoong kepada ummanya setelah beberapa saat dia menatap ummanya itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung memeluk anaknya dengan erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan anaknya itu. Yang beberapa hari ini sangat di khawatirkannya.

"Uljimmaa.. Umma.. Uljimma" Ucap Jaejoong kepada ummanya sambil mengelus-elus punggung wanita itu.

"umma mianhae….Mianhae karena membuat umma menangis."ucap Jaejoong air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Wanita itu melepas pelukan dari anaknya. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari wajah anaknya. "Kau semakin kurus saja Jae" ucap Wanita itu lirih

"Umma jangan menangis lagi. Ne?" Sambil mngusap jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di wajah ummanya.

"Jae.. tidak bisa melihat umma menangis. Apalagi itu karena jae." Ucap Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Jae sayang makan ya?" ucap Wanita itu.

Dan mendapat anggukan dari anaknya, senyum terukir dari wajah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kau tunggu disini ya.. umma akan mengambilkan mu makanan di dapur." Ucap Wanita itu menuntun Jaejoong kekasur dan medudukan anaknya dikasur.

"Ne.. umma" Ucap Jaejoong.

Wanita itu pergi meninggakan kamar itu dan menuju kedapur mengambil makan yang disiapkan untuk anaknya.

Jaejoong tiduran dikasur sambil menunggu ummanya mengambil makanan untuknya. Dia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya dan dadanya sesak bila dia mulai mengingat lagi tentang Yunho.

"Yunnie…" Gumam Jaejoong lirih.

**CKLEK**

Jaejoong menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan dia tersenyum lembut kepada orang yang telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa napan berisi makan buatnya. "Umma…." Ucap Jaejoong

Wanita yang dipanggil ummanya itu berjalan mendekati jaejoong yang terbaring diatas kasur. "bangunlah biar umma yang suapin kau makan" Ucap Wanita itu lembut.

"Annio.. biar jae yang makan sendiri. Jae masih bisa kok umma" Sahut Jaejoong sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai mengambil makanan yang dipegang ummanya itu.

Wanita tersenyum bahagia melihat anaknya. Memakan makanan itu dengan lahapnya lalu dia meraih kepala anaknya dan membelainnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Uhuk….uhukk…" Jaejoong tersedak.

"Minum lah sayang.." Ucap ummanya sambil menyodorkan segelas air kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meneguk air itu sampai habis.

"Ah~~~~~" hela Jaejoong bebas dari tersedaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Tanya Wanita itu menatap khwatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa umma." Jawab Jaejoong mengebangkan senyumnya. Dia tidak ingin ummanya itu khawatir.

"umma…." Ucap Jaejoong agak ragu.

"Ada apa sayang?" Jawab wanita itu. Menanggapi panggilan anaknya.

"a-ap…pa di mana umma?" Tanya Jaejoong agak terbata-bata menyebut appanya.

"Appa mu pergi ke jepang untuk mengurusi perusahaan baru kita disana Jae."Jawab Wanita itu.

"Jadi dia tidak ada disini umma?" Tanya Jaejoong. Angguk wanita itu mengiyakan pertanyaan Jaejoong. "lalu berapa lama appa akan berada di jepang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"umma tidak tau jae" Ucap Wanita itu lemah.

"u-umma…." Ucap Jaejoong ragu.

"Kenapa lagi hm?" Sahut wanita itu menatap anaknya lembut.

"ka-kalau begitu.. bo-boleh-kah….Jae—

"menemui kekasih mu itu kan Jae"ucap Wanita itu memotong ucapan anaknya.

Jaejoong menatap ummanya dengan raut kaget. Dia kaget kenapa ummanya bisa tau apa yang dia akan katakan.

"kanapa kau menatap umma seperti itu sayang" ucap Wanita itu.

Wanita itu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggemgamnya erat. "Pergilah sayang… Temui kekasihmu itu. Kau pasti merindukannya" Ucap Wanita itu lembut menggengam tangan anaknya erat.

Tanpa disadari airmata menetes dari mata namja cantik itu. Dia tidak percaya ummanya akan membiarkan dia pergi menemui Yunho.

"u-umma.. Gomawo" Isak Jaejoong dia mulai menangis.

"Jangan menangis sayang…..umma tidak ingin melihat mu menderita seperti ini. Apabila kau bahagia dengan pria itu umma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Umma tidak ingin menghalangi kebahagianmu sayang, pergilah~" ucap wanita itu lembut membelai wajah anak semata wayangnya.

"Ne…" ucap Jaejoong bangkit dari kasur nya dan mengambil jaket yang berada dilemarinya. Lalu menghampiri ummanya. "Saranghae umma" Sambil memeluk ummanya erat.

"Nado Sayang" membalas pelukan anaknya.

"aku pergi umma" sambil melepas pelukan dengan ummanya. "ambilah ini " memberikan sebuah kunci mobil ketangan anaknya itu.

"gomawo" ucap Jaejoong sambil meninngalkan ummanya dan rumahnya.

Malam itu Jaejoong pergi kediaman Jung Yunho kekasihnya setelah selama sebulan mereka dipisahkan sebab appa Jaejoong. Dia tidak boleh menemui Yunho lagi bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memakirkan mobilnya di depan rumah sederhana tidak sebesar miliknya. Dia keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah tersebut.

'**Tok Tok Tok Tok'** dia mulai mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit pintu itu mulai terbuka. Menampakan seseorang yang mempunya mata musang menatap kaget tidak percaya melihat dirinya.

"Yunnie…." Ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"J-Joongie kau…" Ucap Yunho tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya ini.

"Yunnie…. Kau tidak akan mempersilakan aku masuk dan membiarkan aku diam diluar seperti ini terus hm?" Ucap Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"A-ah… masuk lah Joongie" Ucap Yunho kikuk kmempersilakan Jaejoong masuk.

Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke rumah itu dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dari wajahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "aku sangat merindukan mu Joongie ah~" Ucap Yunho dengan suara bash nya.

"Nado Yunnie" Ucap Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Yunho.

"Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku lagi Joongie, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Saranghae~~ " Ucap Yunho menatap mata doe nya Jaejoong dengan penuh rasa sayang dan cinta.

"Mianhae….Nado Saranghae Yunnie" Ucap Jaejoong. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari mata doenya.

Dengan lembut Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong, menghapus jejak airmata yang mengalir dari mata doenya itu. "Uljimaa~~~~" Ucap Yunho lembut.

Yunho mulai mengelus-elus bibir plump itu, lambat laun dia memejamkan matanya lalu mencium bibir itu lembut. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali dalam ciuman itu. Hanya ada cinta yang mereka berdua salurkan lewat ciuman. (?) _***._. **_

"Yunnn…..hmpphh….aah…" desah Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman mereka. Tanda sadar Jaejoong mulai mengalungkan tangan nya dileher Yunho.

Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong, mendorong pinggang ramping itu untuk semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, sambil terus mencium dan melumat bibir kenyal kekasihnya itu.

Ditengah lumatan-lumatan itu Yunho menggigit bibir kenyal itu dan_** Gotcha~~~ **_!

"Aaakhh…" Jaejoong membuka bibir nya. tanpa aba-aba lagi Yunho mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong, beradu lidah dengan lidah Jaejoong dan saling bertukar saliva tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka terus berciuman , Jaejoong mulai memukul-mukul dada Yunho yang tanda nya dia mulai kehabisan napas. "Engggggh….se..enghh sak.. Yunnnn… ahhhh" desah Jaejoong.

Dengan berat hati Yunho melepas Ciuman mereka. "haah….hah..hah.."hela mereka berdua menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang lagi seperti ini sangat sexy menurutnya apalagi kalau dia liat Jaejoong tanpa helai benang sedikit pun lebih Sexy dari ini. Senyum Yunho. ***Beruang mesum -_-**

Yunho menghapus jejak saliva yang berada disudut bibir Jaejoong. "Joongie" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong dengan suara bashnya. "aku menginginkan mu malam ini" Lanjut Yunho berbisik.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar kata-kata Yunho. "apapun yang kau inginkan dariku,, aku selalu siap Yunniee ah" Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara Sexy nya ***apaan tuh XDD***

Yunho mamangku Jaejoong ke kamar nya dengan terus melumat bibir Kenyal itu. Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya rapat-rapat dan menidurkan Jaejoong dengan lembut dikasurnya tanpa melepas lumatan dibibir kenyal itu.

Lalu dia menindih Jaejoong. Lumatan itu pindah ke leher jenjang Jaejoong. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia menggigit dan mejilat leher putih mulus itu. Dan tidak lupa member sebuah kissmark dileher itu yang mungkin tidak akan hilang beberapa hari kedepan.

"Enggggg…akkkhhh….aahhh" desah Jaejoong ketika Yunho menggerayangi lehernya.

Yunho mulai memasukan satu tangan nya kebalik kaos Jaejoong dan dia terus mengihisap dan menjilat leher itu. Sementara tangannya mengusap perut yang lumayan memiliki abs tersebut. lalu meraih nipple Jaejoong. Mengelus dan mencubit nipple yang sudah tegang itu.

Ditengah melakukan kegiatannya itu tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh selangkangannya. "Kau sudah Tegang boo…" Ucap Yunho dengan suara bash nya ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Aaaaahh…. Kau juga Yunnie ah" ucap Jaejoong dengan semburat merah yang muncul diwajahnya.

Yunho meremas gundukan yang ada dicelana Jaejoong dan memainkan sesuatu yang ada dibalik celana itu.

"Enggg…Yunnnnn hhhh" Desah Jaejoong nikmat (?) **/plak ._.v**

Yunho mulai membuka celana Jeans Jaejoong lalu melepaskan underwear yang menutup little Joongie tersebut. (?) Dia melihat Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kemerahan dengan nafas terengah-engah, dengan baju yang terangkat dan menampakan dada dan perut nya yang sangat sexy. Dengan celana yang sudah terlepas ditambah dengan kejantanannya yang tegang. Sungguh sangat sexy. Pikir Yunho dengan senyum mesumnya

"Yunnie…..k-kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu… a-aku malu Yun…." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara sexy nya. Sambil menutup wajahnya dengan Tangan.

"aku jadi tambah ingin memakanmu sekarang juga Boo~.. " Ucap Yunho dengan seringai mesumnya. Lalu Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mulai mencium bibir kenyal yang sudah kemerahan itu.

"Yunnnn…hmmmmmpppp" desah Jaejoong.

Yunho melapas ciuman itu, " ini mengganggu…" sambil melepas baju yang masih menempel pada tubuh Jaejoong. "Mari kita mulai ke inti permainan Boo.." Ucap Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

Yunho bangkit lalu melepas semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Selagi Yunho melepas pakainannya Jaejoong menatap dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Kenapa Kau menunatap ku seperti itu Boo.. kau sudah rindu pada mainanmu ini ya.."Ucap Yunho dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu Yunnie~~ "ucap Jaejoong sambil membelai dada bidang Yunho seduktif.

"dan aku sangat merindukan mainanku ini Yun. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memainkannya" Ucap Jaejoong mengelus kejantanan Yunho yang sudah menegang.

"Mainkan sepuas mu Boo… nhhhh…" Ucap Yunho dengan desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Seperti yang kau harapkan Yunnnn~~~~"ucap Jaejoong sembari menundukan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Kejantanan Yunho dengan Yunho yang berdiri dengan lututnya yang bertumpu pada kasur. Jaejoong memegang kejantanan Yunho sambil menjilat-jilat ujungnya, menghisap dan dikulumnya seperti permen lollipop

'**Sluuurpp~ sluuuurrp~ mmmmhhh' **sebuah suara jilatan dan desahan saat dikulumnya milik Yunho itu.

"'..nnhhh..hh..ma—masukan kedalam mulutmu boo..enggghhh.." desah Yunho lalu menekan kepala Jaejoong agar miliknya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

"..uuhh..,yunn…" keluh Jaejoong. Dia merasa mulutnya sangat penuh karena milik Yunho begitu besar sedangkan mulutnya kecil. Setelah beberapa lama dia menyesuaikan mulutnya dengan milik Yunho dengan perlahan Jaejoong memaju mundurkan kepalanya sesekali memainkan twins ball yang menimbulkan desahan lembut dari mulut Yunho.

"**Faster **Boo~ enggghh…..ahh" Desah Yunho sambil memaju mundurkan kepala Jaejoong. Setelah berapa lama Yunho merasa dia akan segera keluar. Dengan cepat dia menarik kepala Jaejoong yang tengah asik memainkan miliknya itu, yang akibatnya menimbulkan erangan kekecewaan dari namja cantik itu.

"Aku tidak ingin keluar didalam mulutmu Boo, aku ingin mengeluarkannya didalam holemu yang ketat itu" Ucap Yunho membelai wajah namja cantik itu. dia sangat tau pasti Boojaenya itu akan kesal karena dia menghentikan kesenangannya.

"Cepat masuki aku Yunnieee~" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara sexynya lalu membalikan tubuhnya dengan menyodorkan buttnya kehadapan Yunho. Saat ini posisinya tengah menungging yang semakin memperlihatkan hole pinknya itu sambil menggoda Yunho. _***LOL**_

"Kau mencoba menggodaku ya Boo" ucap Yunho dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Yunn…Please~"ucap Jaejoong nada memelas (?) ***kok jaenya napsu banget ya -_-a**

"jilat jariku Boo" ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan jari telunjuknya kemulut Jaejoong. Serasa sudah cukup dia lalu dia menarik jarinya dari mulut Jaejoong. Dengan lembut Yunho mengelus butt Jaejoong, perlahan dia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam Holepink Jaejoong. Yang mendapat erangan kesakitan dari Jaejoong.

Memaju mundurkan jarinya kedalam hole pink itu. lalu tanpa menunggu lama Yunho memasukan kedua jarinya sekaligus. Agar hole itu cukup lebar buat dimasuki miliknya.

"aaakkhhh…sa-sakit.." erang Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan mencengkram spray kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

Yunho terus memaju mundurkan ke 3 jarinya didalam hole Jaejoong tanpa mempedullikan erangan kesakitan dari namja cantik itu.

"Sebentar lagi Boo…"ucap Yunho lembut tanpa menghentikan tusukan ke holenya Jaejoong dan mencari titik sweet spot namja cantik itu.

"akh…aaahhhh….enggghh.."desah Jaejoong disaat tangan Yunho mengenai titik sweet spot namja cantik itu. dan Yunho semakin mempercepat tusukan ketitik prostat itu, serasa hole Jaejoong sudah cukup lebar dia mencabut ke 3 jarinya

"kalau kau meresa sakit bilang padaku aku akan menghentikannya" ucap Yunho sambil memegang kejantanannya di depan hole Jaejoong. Dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Jaejoong.

Perlahan dia mulai memasukan kejantanannya kedalam hole Jaejoong. "ughh..Ketat sekali Jae" erang Yunho. baru saja sebulan tidak berhubungan sudah ketat seperti ini pikir Yunho.

"Yunnn…aakhh..te-terus…khan ….yunn…akkh.." erang Jaejoong dengan menahan rasa sakitnya dibagian bawahnya.

**SLEB**

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho memasukan miliknya dalam satu hentakan. "aaah…ketat sekali" desah Yunho. ketika juniornya masuk sempurna dan merasakan sensasi dinding hole itu seperti memijit junior Yunho.

"Aaaaakh…..sa-sakit.."erang Jaejoong sambil meremas sprey yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Tenanglah boo.." Ucap Yunho sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Jaejoong.

"Mulai lah Yunn…" Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya perlahan serasa Jaejoong menikmatiya lalu Yunho menggerakannya secara cepat dengan memegang pinggang Jaejoong agar memepercepat gerakannnya

"ahh… ahhh..ahh.. Fas…ter Yunniee..ah" desah Jaejoong

Dalam kamar itu hanya ada desahaan-desahan dari mereka berdua, dengan terus dalam posisi itu mereka terus melakukan kegiatannya tanpa henti. Saling memeberi nikmat satu sama lain.

"a-aku mau keluar yunnie ahh..ahh..ahh.." ucap Jaejon sambil mengeluarkan desahannya.

"ke-keluar bersama Joongiee.. aaahhh" desah Yunnie sambil mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Jaejoong. Sedangkan cairan Jaejoong memenuhi seprai yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Jaejoong ambruk karena kelelahan tetapi dengan cepat Yunho menyangga Jaejoong, lalu menidurkan nya dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"aku lelah Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong lemah dan menyelusupkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho.

"aku tahu tidurlah boo" Ucap Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong lembut.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi lagi boo, walaupun ayah mu tidak merestui hubungan kita aku tidak akan melepaskan mu lagi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan mu sekali aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu yang kedua kalinya" Ucap Yunho

"Yunnie…. Mianhae hiks a-ku tidak akan pergi lagi yun.. hiks" isak Jaejoong

"aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu boo jadi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap bulir-bulir airmata yang keluar dari mata doe kekasihnya itu.

"Saranghae Jeongmal saranghae.." Ucap Yunho.

"Nado Saranghae Yunnie" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Sekarang tidurlah atau mau melanjutkan ke ronde kedua? Hm" ucap Yunho dengan seringai mesumnya.

"tidak mau dasar Yunnie mesum" ucap Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir.

"Arraso.. sekarang tidur lah boo" ucap Yunho lembut lalu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

Jaejoong langsung terlelap dipelukan Yunho dan dengan segera Yunho menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

karena cuma oneshoot mian kalau end nya aneh ._.v


End file.
